Enemies
Many various machines and monstrosities can be found within the ever-changing caverns of Sundered. Found in swarms, they attempt to overwhelm and kill Eshe with their variety of attacks. All enemies have variations of themselves, usually more powerful versions. Enemies are also all capable of following the player quite closely, either being able to fly, teleport, or run up walls. Enemies found in the game * Aranea - Araneas are the first enemy encountered in Sundered. They are small robots that electrify themselves and then leap at the Eshe after a short windup. * Meteoroid - Meteorites are flying, circular robots that attack Eshe by launching themselves at her after a short windup and then create a small electrical explosion if they hit a wall. * Wurm - Wurms are mechanical digging machines that leap into the air and create a shock wave where they land. They can appear anywhere on dirt-like terrain, but not on metal. Harder variations have a damaging force-field on their front. * Hunter - Hunters are shielded turrets that can shoot Eshe across the map. More advanced versions have a damage force-field that activates when they're hit. * Panzer - Panzers are flying, humanoid robots that fly toward the player and swipe at them, with a large hit-box on the attack. * Crawler - Crawlers are a tentacled cultist type entity. They lunge at the player like an Aranea, but with little to no windup. * Screamer - Screamers are flying cultist enemies that shoot flaming skull shaped projectiles at the player from afar. * Devourer - Devourers are teleporting cultist enemies that slash at the player with their tentacles. Harder variants have a second attack with more range. * Cultist - Cultists are, oddly enough, cultist enemies that can summon explosive rings and destructible walls around the player from afar. They have a large shield, but almost no health. * Sentinel - Sentinels are flying enemies with shotguns that fly up to Eshe and try to shoot her. Hitting them deactivates their thrusters, causing them to fall temporarily. * Aberration - Aberrations are many-headed cultists that leap around and shoot an array of projectiles at Eshe at once. * Notoctus - Notoctuses are many-headed creatures that shoot out thier tendril at Eshe. They can have many tendrils out at once, and even touching on hurts the player. * Medusozoa - Medusozoas are flying, jellyfish-like robots that shoot massive lasers at the player from afar. They also have shields. Variations of Enemies Enemies with a prefix before their name are variations of enemies and usually have more health, deal more damage, and have special powers. They also have a special color scheme to set them apart from their other counterparts. Enemies with no prefix are considered the baseline for enemies. * Dea' enemies are a "tier two" version of an enemy. They can be found in later sections of the area they first appeared in. * Tix' enemies are a "tier three" version of an enemy. They can be found in later sections of the area they first appeared in or in other areas entirely. * Lith' enemies are semi-mini boss versions of enemies. They appear with hordes of enemies that come when Eshe attacks a shielded corrupted-treasure or in very large regular hordes. They have a yellowish color scheme. * Nox' enemies are powerful enemies, scaled for a late-game, nearly maxed out build. They only appear in the Nether, before the final boss, or when the player has certain perks equipped. They have a dark color scheme. * Noth' enemies are like a combination of Lith' and Nox' enemies. They are late-game scaled semi-mini bosses and only appear when the player has certain perks equipped. They, too, have a dark color scheme. * Corrupted Visions are transparent, purplish enemies that only appear once the player has corrupted an ability. They have one health, but accompany regular enemies, making them a minor threat still. * Mini-bosses are larger, uniquely colored enemies that have their own arenas. They often have unique attacks or mechanics, such as spawning clones, growing in size as they take damage, or losing one ability and strengthening another. There are three mini-bosses in each area.